Promise
by munmun
Summary: 1x2!! FIC!! um...i cant really describe this and i really bad a summaries -.-; so read to find out ^^


****

**Disclaimer**:I Don't own the G-boys -.-; such a pity though but dun sue please got nuttin but old slurpee cartons -.-; and I dun own the song Promise By Jagged Edge. Dun Sue!!!

****

~~Note~~: This Fic is kinda based on the music Video....OK it is the music Video but still...it nice^^ Please R&R please!!! Flames welcome too!!! 

****

Promise

by

munmun

Nothing is promised to me and you 

So why will we let this thang go 

Baby I promise that I'll stay true 

Don't let nobody say it ain't so 

Baby I promise that I will never leave 

And everything will be all right 

I promise these things to you 

Girl just believe I promise

/...There was a knock on the door and Heero goes to answer it. Wufei come in and says "you know that thing I was telling you about, it time." Heero grabs his coat getting ready to go out the door when Duo grabs his arm looking at him with a sad face "Heero you said it would be dangerous out there" Heero turns his head to look at Duo saying "Don't worry I'll come back I promise"...\ 

__

Said I know the things you say been right 

forever since a very long time 

we never even had a fight 

Don't let no one change your mind 

cause they don't how much I care 

they don't know the things we share unless they here 

but since they're not how can they say I'm not true oooo

/...Duo walked into the living room with a sad expression sitting down on the couch. Quatre hugs him a bit trying to console him, Sally sat next to him rubbing his back, while Trowa sat there silently. Heero sat at the passenger seat of the car looking out the window while Wufei drives..\ 

__

If you need a love i got the love u need 

ain't no way they can take that from me 

and I pray to god one day they will 

(they'll see that I'm all that u need)

/...Duo was at the sink washing the dishes when he stops looking at one dish seeing Heero's reflection. Quatre drapes over his back while sally Stands behind him telling him everything's OK. Heero still sitting in the passenger's seat looking at his watch seeing Duo...\

__

Nothing is promised to me and you 

So why will we let this thang go 

Baby I promise that I'll stay true 

Don't let nobody say it ain't so Baby I promise that 

i will never leave 

And everything will be all right 

i promise these things to you 

Girl just believe I promise

/...Wufei and Heero stop in front of a house getting a out of the car. A dog comes running up to them from the house barking but stops at the end of the house still barking. Zechs steps out on to the porch beckoning them to come in...\ 

__

When I think about all the times i said 

that I'll see you another day 

baby now that's gonna change yes it is 

said u mean the world to me and 

baby girl I'll keep you first yeah 

because that's the kind of love you deserve 

and u know I got a love if u need a love

/...Zech sat on a chair while Wufei on Heero stand. Wufei started to place money on the table. Zech's looks up at Wufei on nods. He stands up shaking Wufei's and Heero's hand...\ 

__

If you need a love I got the love u need 

ain't no way they can take that from me 

and I pray to god one day they will 

(and I swear to u cause I promise)

/...Heero and Wufei runs out of the house but Heero looks like he is holding something in his coat this time. Duo Blows out a candle looking around the kitchen to the clock wondering when Heero will come home....\

__

Nothing is promised to me and you 

So why will we let this thang go 

Baby I promise that I'll stay true 

Don't let nobody say it ain't so 

Baby I promise that i will never leave 

And everything will be all right 

I promise these things to you 

Girl just believe I promise 

/...A police car starts to come behind them with it's siren on. Wufei pulls over to the curb while Heero hold his breathe clenching his coat. The police car passes them by, Heero letting out his breathe with relief. Duo helping Sally with her coat Saying by to Sally, Quatre, and Trowa. He watches them walk out the door while closing it...\

__

You're the only one I want in my life 

I promise everything is alright 

you're the one I want in my life 

I promise promise promise you

/...Heero walks into the house seeing asleep on the couch seems to be waiting for him. Heero kneels down next to Dup lightly kissing him on the head waking him. Duo shoots up, hugging Heero until he feels something nudge him. He suddenly moves back Heero letting out whatever's in his jacket turning out to be a puppy. Duo smiles a 200 watt smile petting the puppy. Heero watches him with a small smile on his face...\


End file.
